


I am sinking like sand in your sea

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Julie and Luke try to navigate their interesting little relationship one moment at a time.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	I am sinking like sand in your sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I came up with a rather interesting plot & the beginning of the story will be key moments of Julie & Luke's relationship after the Season 1 finale until I'm really going to get into the story just to build it up better, and to be a little original as well. Hope you like the idea and feel free to leave any comments! (All moments will be counted at the bottom of each chapter until the main story begins, it'll be important later in the story but for now they're just moments of them falling for each other little by little, heh).
> 
> Luke pops into Julie’s room one day and then it becomes a daily habit.
> 
> Aka. A small treat of domestic Juke. Literally just Luke watching Julie that’s literally it that’s what he does for two months until he’s being ‘bold’ as the kids say.

As Julie traced her fingertips along her newly purchased songbook as she sat on her bed, well, it was simply a fancier notebook that she had eyed while scanning the internet, but she deemed it to be her songbook from here on out. No more putting away her songs in her dream box now that her dreams were finally coming into fruition. The dream box was still reserved for unrealistic thoughts, hopes, and dreams, which is why she still kept one particular song in the dream box for safe keeping. She’d even bought a lock for her box just to be safe, as her three band mates still had a hard time grasping the concept of privacy.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Luke flickered into her room, as if the thought of breaking a privacy rule simply summoned him, she did not know, nor did she find it amusing.

However, she did not flinch, nor did she jump, as she had come to expect this sort of behavior from him, and even Reggie at times. Alex, however, always knocked nowadays.

“Hey Julie,” he grinned, his big; stupid; adorable; puppy dog eyes gazing into hers as she tried her hardest not to melt into a puddle.

“Boundaries,” she noted, and rolled her eyes.

“Oh, come on, I know you love it,” Luke teased, chuckling as he searched around for a chair like a lost puppy.

Until she patted the seat next to her for him to come join her.

Now this, this was new territory.

He looked over at her as a shy smile formed on her lips, she couldn’t stare at him for much longer than that, and so she gazed at her notebook, ahem, songbook, admiring its exterior while he plopped down on the bed awfully close to her.

She made the mistake of looking up as he was looking down and there they were, inches away from each other’s faces. She stared into his hazel eyes, admiring the details up close as she could almost make out each and every speckle as if his eyes held its own little universe.

His eyes were as fixed on hers as hers were on his, taking in every ounce of her black eyes as if they were a mystery that he desperately needed to solve.

Shyly, they both somehow looked away at the same time as they chuckled in unison, but she looked at him again; eyes filled with wonder, yet, he was still looking down at his hands.

“So… what’s up?” She asked, her question drew his eyes to hers once more, though this time with more of a personal distance.

“Uh… n-nothing,” he stuttered, his hand fidgeting before one reached out to scratch his head.

“Just wanted to see how your day was at school, and stuff.”

“It was fine, nothing out of the ordinary,” Julie replied honestly, because since they played at the Orpheum, things had been surprisingly calm. Even Carrie had stopped her usual reign of terror, which one could say was out of the ordinary.

“Well, Carrie has been acting nicer than usual, which I would say is abnormal, but otherwise things are surprisingly chill right now.”

“Chill…” he muttered, frowning.

“Oh, sorry, uhm, chill means calm, not cold.”

“Oh, okay.”

They didn’t speak much after that, Luke sort of just… hung around to see what she was doing, and then just like that it became a regular thing. Two months later and she’d come to expect him to even greet her in her bedroom once she was home, already patting the seat next to him. It felt oddly domestic and even sort of ranged in the boyfriend territory, which she didn’t mind one bit to be quite honest with herself.

Two months and two days passed and as she’d come to expect him all cuddled up in her bed, she seemingly started a conversation with no one, because as she greeted him, he was nowhere to be found.

Julie frowned, a sense that something was missing washed over her, but she paid it no mind, or so she thought. She checked the time on her wall mounted clock and realized she was home an hour early.

He flickered in.

“I thought I heard you come home,” he said, looking over at the bed where she was half lying down and half sitting.

“Yeah, I usually hang out with Flynn for a while after school on Tuesdays but she was busy so here I am.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining, I’ll gladly take whatever scraps I can get of precious Julie time,” he chuckled and once again, just like those many months ago, he seated himself awfully close to her.

“War flashbacks” she said jokingly, and Luke frowned.

“What-“

“Oh it’s just that almost two months ago almost the same thing happened, you sitting here,” she pointed between them, “really, really close to me.”

“So you’d say that it’s the two month anniversary of our first bedroom date?” His eyes widened, regretting his words instantly.

“Not that I-“

“Two months and two days, actually,” she interrupted him, bumping her shoulder into his.

“Counting the days, huh Molina?” Luke teased, a confidence boost rushing through him.

Two months.

Two months and two days and he never gave her the tiniest hint of what he was feeling for her.

As soon as he would leave he’d kick himself in the leg repeatedly, agreeing that he’d tell her the following day.

And then, two months and two days had passed.

Now however, sitting next to her, joking about their ‘bedroom sessions’ being dates, he felt oddly ready to tell her, in his own little way.

“You know I do,” she teased back, which brought him back to reality.

He looked at her, gazing into her eyes that held such depth, he felt like he was drowning, and he didn’t mind at all.

“What?” She chuckled shyly, their eyes still locked.

“Why don’t I take you on a real date sometime?” He asked, he noticed her eyes immediately changing; glowing as she smiled.

“I’d love that, Luke,” Julie replied, then rested her head on his shoulder and exhaled for what would be about the 60th time.

He reached to wrap his arm around her, and she cuddled closer and closed her eyes.

One.


End file.
